


jealousies and relationship advice

by obsessiveandproud123



Category: Klaroline - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessiveandproud123/pseuds/obsessiveandproud123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Klaus and Caroline are a human couple and she ends up at a bar drinking away her sorrows because her and Klaus got into an argument and she starts talking to some guy and then Klaus shows up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	jealousies and relationship advice

**Author's Note:**

> Its just a one shot but i really enjoyed writing it so i hope you like it xx

Caroline downed another glass of whiskey. It wasn't her favourite drink but she just needed to down her sorrows in something strong. She couldn't believe Klaus had shouted at her because she returned home late. He should know that her job was difficult but she was determined and stayed back some times to be the best of the best. So he had no reason to accuse her of cheating or even giving him heart attack. God knows what thoughts was going through his head.   
A man with messy brown hair sat beside her glancing her once over "Hey im Caroline" She introduces and he turns to face her "Caroline... Beautiful name Im Sam" he nods at the bartender and orders himself a drink. "So whys a pretty young lady like yourself all alone in a bar?" Sam asks her pushing back his messy hair "Well i wanted to stay at home but i got into a bit of an argument" Caroline admits with a sigh. Sam laughs "Let me guess relationship drama i know how you feel" Sam then lifts up his hand to reveal a ring on his marriage finger. "Oh look at us grade A relationship losers!" Caroline sips her drink self pityingly. The bartender comes back with Sam's drink and he downs it greedily "So Caroline do tell me what happened" Sam asks and she chuckles. "Okay my boyfriend Nik right he is a jealous, overprotective and worrying person dont get me wrong i love him but i came home late from work and he was jumping down my throat letting crazy little theories run wild in his head.. Said and i quote 'You will give me a heart attack one day' so i told him to go f*** himself and left." Caroline slams her head against the bar and Sam pats her softly in the back "Don't worry Caroline from my perspective it seems as though he loves you and just wants you to be safe and his" Sam offers supportively. "Actually he is probably looking the streets for you worried call him" Caroline laughs softly "My phone is dead.. Il like go home in a moment but first tell me why your at the bar and not at home with your wife?" Caroline questions as another round of drinks is placed infront of them both. "Funny story actually.. See my wife wanted to go to this baby yoga thing and i said i would turn up but i kind of got the wrong place and she had a right go and told me to get out so i went" Sam sighed downing his drink. "Well stop drinking if you've got a pregnant wife at home go home Sam she wont be happy your here.. Congrats your gonna be a dad by the way and dont worry women and their hormones are always over the place" Caroline assures him and he smiles "Caroline your like an angel sent from the gods" She laughs "And so are you but in a much less cheesy way." They both laugh. "Listen im going to shoot of would you like me to drop you off home?" Sam asks standing. Caroline shakes her head. "Alright let me write you a cab number" he picks up a pen from the bar and writes it on a napkin. "Caroline a pleasure to meet you" he kisses her friendly on the cheek and at the same time he is yanked away from Caroline and punched in the face. Klaus goes to hit him again but Caroline leaps off her chair "Nik stop what the hell" Caroline screeches. Sam wipes his mouth a little "you weren't joking about the jealousy" he jokes.  
"Sam are you okay im so sorry like oh my god what are you gonna say when you go home?" Caroline rambles and Sam laughs "Oh il just say i tripped dont wanna worry her" Klaus kicks the wall demanding attention "someone wanna tell me what's going on?" he snaps and Caroline fumes "we will talk about this after you apologise" She death glares him "for what?" he glares back "punching someone for no reason!" Caroline snaps and he squints. "Im the one feeling like a complete tool bag for shouting then i come to find you in the bar, some guy handing you a number and then kissing you! What am i supposed to think?" Klaus growls and Sam sighs "that does sound bad" Caroline hits her head "Nik, Sam handed me a number for a cab and kissed me in a friendly way for giving him advice, Klaus you do not go around hitting people on a whim" Caroline tells him still angry "Yeah im still pissed" Klaus bites out and Sam sighs "Listen Caroline im gonna go home to my wife i will see you around.. Good luck" Sam says then walks out the bar. Caroline squints at Klaus "Did you bring the car Klaus?" she used a cold name instead of the familiar warmness when she said Nik. He hid his flinch. "No" he responds and she sighs walking past him and out the bar, he follows angrily. They walk in silence down the street until he stops her "Look i just though-" he says and she cuts him off "No, well you thought wrong i barely know him and id never let another guy kiss me if i didn't think it was in a friendly way he has a wife.. And oh my kids" Caroline pauses placing a hand over her mouth as bile rises in her throat "Caroline" Klaus says and before she can help it she throws up all over the pavement "Oh care" he pulls her curly blonde hair back and pats her back while she throws up "Im... Sorry i walked... Of.. Nik..i love you" she cries between gasps before falling into him. He sighs and calls his brother Kol to come and pick them up.  
When the car gets there Kol is shaking his head. Caroline was his best friend and he didn't like seeing her in this state. Kol jumps out the car and opens the back doors, Klaus climbs in with Caroline and she lays across the seats her head in his lap. Kol then begins to drive them home. "Oh love look at what you got yourself into" Klaus whispers down at her pushing her hair out of her face "Nik..I didn't mean to scare you i just dont like being shouted at" Caroline whispers weakly back holding onto his jacket. "No im sorry i didn't mean to punch that guy and i feel bad.. You say he had a wife and kid" Klaus smiles and she nods softly "baby..not born..yet" she yawns and he chuckles "okay sweetheart you go to sleep and you will be fine tomorrow" they all knew that was a lie but he was trying to make her feel better.

In the morning Caroline groans when she hears pots and pans slamming in the kitchen downstairs "You are joking" she whispers to herself angry about the hangover. She felt less angry at Klaus today and much more annoyed with herself for her terrible drinking custom the night before. Caroline walks down stairs to see Kol pretending to play a musical instrument with a wooden spoon. "Caroline your awake!!" Kol shouts and she sulks "Stop it i dont feel well" Caroline snaps and he laughs but obliges.   
"Good that's what you get for worrying me and Nik your lucky Elijah doesn't know you would be in for it then" Kol jokes but Caroline feels tears well in her eyes and Kol's face goes serious. "Care i was only joking" he came around and hugged her. "Kol i didn't mean to worry both of you and i feel like a complete idiot for my behaviour im sorry i just feel terrible and drained" she whispers into his shoulder. "Its alright okay your safe and you know us mikealsons over protective right and your a grown women you can do what you like" he kisses her forehead before clearing up the pans and spoons.   
"Does Nik hate me?" Caroline asks and Kol chuckles "that's funny he asked me the same question last night." Caroline's face falls flat "I could never hate him" she whispers as Kol places two aspirins and a glass of water infront of her "That's what i said Care dont worry he knows and Klaus doesn't hate you for a second" Caroline nods in response "You should have seen it Kol.. Nik came swinging out of nowhere and punched him" Caroline states taking her tablets. "Probably deserved it though" Kol laughed sitting on the countertop "Actually Kol he didn't.. He is going to be a dad and was just having relationship problems a very nice gentlemen" Caroline smiles finishing the water. "Still.." Kol stops as a gruff grunt comes from the doorway. "Morning sleepy head" Kol jokes and Klaus takes a seat next to her "Hey.. Where did you sleep?" Caroline asks as she noticed she woke alone in a cold and empty bed. "In the guest room love, i thought you would want some space" Klaus replies with a yawn. Caroline looks at Kol signaling him to leave the room. He does. "Nik.. About last night im sorry" she whispers moving closer to him so her hands are in his "Im sorry too i shouldn't have shouted" he pulls her closer and then pulls her onto his lap. "You don't hate me?" she asks softly "Love we have been together for four years of course i bloody well dont hate you" Caroline giggles "good i dont hate you either..well sometimes i do" she kisses his cheek and he rolls his eyes. They were the perfect couple no matter what.


End file.
